20 Questions
by Lynn Jones
Summary: I have 20 questions for the G1 Autobots and 20 more for the G1 Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So, I have some questions for the Autobots…20 of them, to be exact!**

**Questions for later factions/generations are welcome!**

**Hasbro owns the TFs, unless something's changed without me knowing it…**

Chapter 1: G1 Autobots

So…about those Dynobots…did NO ONE think that maybe they should be made SMARTER than actual Dinosaurs?

And Cybertonium. Why is that only a problem once?

Who really created the Transformers? Was it the Quintesons, Primus, or Vector Sigma?

How come the Dynobots could get life, personality, and all that on Earth, but the Arialbots and Stunticons had to get it from Cybertron?

What is a pacifist doing in the middle of a war – and not even a medic pacifist, (First Aid) but a geologist? (Beachcomber)

If the transformation cogs from Metroplex and Trypticon look exactly alike, how come they don't work exactly alike?

Can anyone tell me how an organic rage disease can affect Transformers? No? That's what I thought…

In the G1 TV show, are they Dynobots like in the comics or Dinobots like the Predacon/Maximal?

Why doesn't Metroplex have better security in vulnerable areas (control rooms, eyes, cog locations, etc.)?

The key to the plasma energy chamber goes from a smooth cone to jagged and back. How?

Didn't the humans give you people enough oil to get off the planet? Why didn't you use it to launch the Cons into space?

Did it ever occur to anyone to move base camp out of a volcano?

Why does Jazz seem to favor rock&roll instead of jazz?

Why does Seaspray gurgle when he talks?

Why do the Autobots always wait for the Decepticons to do something instead of just beating their afts back to the Nemesis every time they come out?

Does Teletran run spell-check?

What happened to Teletran 1, and when did 2 and 3 arrive?

Whose dumb idea was it to fight a battle on Unicron's head as it floated in orbit?

Didn't anyone notice the Matrix lighting up when Hot Rod touched it in an obvious display of foreshadowing?

How come Junkions get up so fast, but Prime doesn't?

**Well, that's the first chapter. What do you think? Should I keep going? Next on my list I have 20 Questions for the G1 Decepticons. Please r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggestions for questions for later generations are welcome! I hope to have more funny questions later, but I couldn't come up with very many for G1. Beast Wars is next; any questions you have, send them to me!**

**I own no canon characters. **

Chapter 2: G1 Decepticons

Why would Blitzwing choose a football stadium as his base the one time he gets enough of a backbone to try to betray Megatron?

Why are there female Autobots, but no female Decepticons?

If the "puny" Autobots always win, does that make the Decepticons "punier"?

Why does Megatron claim to hate organics, yet is constantly stealing or hijacking human technology?

How come when you put six of Cybertron's best architect-type bots together, you get "Devastator SMASH!" and "Prepare for devastation!" and that's it?

How can Astrotrain's engine form be both small enough to fit on a human street/railroad track and large enough to carry most of the Decepticon army (as demonstrated in the G1 movie)?

Why are there so many nameless Insecticon drones?

Did Megatron ever figure out that Orion Pax and Optimus Prime are the same guy?

Why does the color of Decepticon-manufactured energon range in color from red to pink to purple to rainbow?

Why is there no Decepticon medic?

If Transformers speak using vocabulators or vocal processors, why do they need to move their mouths?

Does Soundwave have a mouth?

Of the two humanoid cassettes, which is Rumble and which is Frenzy?

Why don't we ever see Slugfest, Overkill, Beastbox, and Squawktalk?

The rainmaker trine of Seekers only shows up to defend Cybertron against the Autobots once. What are they doing the other times the Autobots show up uninvited on Cybertron?

Just for curiosity's sake, how many Cons were sparked, and how many were assembly-line products?

Why are Decepticon optics red, but Autobot optics are blue?

Why is it that while Optimus gets resurrected as he was (cause obviously he was awesome enough that way), Megatron only gets brought back as Galvatron?

Why is Trypticon's root mode a dinosaur?

Are all Decepticons tall, dark, and ugly, or is that just the ones I've seen?

**Again, question suggestions are welcome! You can send them to me by PM, or leave them in a review. Please R&R!**


End file.
